


July 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One final smile appeared on Supergirl's face while she held a stuffed animal near Reverend Amos Howell.





	July 3, 2002

I never created DC.

One final smile appeared on Supergirl's face while she held a stuffed animal near Reverend Amos Howell and he sobbed.

THE END


End file.
